The Girl With The Colored Hair
by RainbowDustBunny1
Summary: Summary: Brooke hated Dumbledore for what he asked her to do. Just up and go to another world where he was one of the most famous wizards of all time? Ya, not likely. That is… until he decides to make her go by sending one of her best friends, Draco Malfoy, into the world and she has to be the one to go, find him, and bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Wings…**

**Summary: Evelyn, also known as Eve, has been out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a total of 3 days before Dumbledore calls her with a mission that involves going back to America, a place that she never wished to return to again.**

**When she finally gets to America she finds that she's going to be working with some of the most famous hunters in the supernatural world, the Winchesters. They don't trust her at first, due to the fact that she's a witch, but what they don't expect is that, not only is she a witch but a Soul Searcher as well…**

**Chapter 1**

I breathed in a breath of fresh air, happily twirling around. I was done. I was finally out of school and moving onto bigger thing in life. The drama that has been happening for the past 7 years is irrelevant from this moment on. It no longer mattered which House I was in at Hogwarts and who I associated with in the other houses. Yes, I was a Gryffindor and my best friend was Slyterin. The world can no longer judge me!

"Are you done giving yourself a speech?" the familiar voice of my best friend echoed through my thoughts, interrupting myself motivating speech.

I glared at the stupid blondy and watched as he smirked at me before pulling me into a tight hug. "Can you believe we're done at Hogwarts?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what I think; you interrupted my thoughts before I got a chance to process the thoughts."

He laughed and squeezed me tighter. "So many things would have gone horribly if I didn't have you there for me."

I smiled and pulled away from him, raising an eyebrow. "Since when did you get so emotional?"

He rolled his eyes and let me go. "Shut up Eve. There is one thing though."

I nodded and signaled him to continue.

"The Gryffindor's are coming this way." and with that, Draco ran away laughing.

I groaned and turned to face those who have tormented me for the past 7 years.

"We just want to talk, Evelyn."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, not wanting to talk to them.

"No, wait!" they both shouted, pulling me by my arms, not letting me move.

I pulled my arms away. "No! I will not stay here and let you ruin my graduation!" I growled at them. "I did it. I stood through everything despite what was said. You guys didn't even bother to ask me why I had to hang out with the douche bags of Slyterin, besides Draco. You made my life hell."

They winced as each word I said cut into them.

"But now you know." I said gesturing towards Fred who was standing before us. "It was my mission, even before I came to Hogwarts, to save those who deserved saving. I am a Soul Searcher. It's what I do."

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW HP/SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**READ, VOTE, COMMENT, AND FAN!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I practically skipped away as I finished telling the Weasley twins off. Ever since 1st year they had made my life a living hell because Draco was my best friend. I refuse to deal with them any longer.

"We're sorry!" they shouted just as I had made it across the court yard.

I groaned and hung my head. I was so close to leaving everything behind and they apologize? I sighed as I began to walk back.

I really need to learn how to be mean. I thought to myself.

As I came up to them I stuck out both of my hands. "I forgive you."

They both smiled and shook my hands at the same time. "Good to know Evelyn."

I shrug and pull my hands away. "Doesn't mean I like you guys though." I said while laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. "I will see you when I see you, douches. I'm going on vacation with Draco!"

And with that I ran away, this time making it out of the courtyard and into the forest where I was meant to catch the Port Key with Draco.

I watched as he leaned across a tree, not caring that he was most likely staining his black robes with the dirt. I smiled but tried to push down the feelings that were bubbling in my chest.

_Best friends don't love their best friends like you do._ I said to myself as I began to skip to where he was standing. "Hurry up, Draco. The Bahamas aren't going to wait for us."

He smiled a stiff smile and rubbed the back of his head, causing me to stop in my tracks. I narrow my eyes at his hand in his hair. He only did that when he was nervous.

I cross my arms and sigh. "Spit it out Drake."

He smiled sheepishly at me, burying his hands in his pockets. "Daphne's coming."

I nod and turn around, dead set on going back to Hogwarts and flooing to my apartment.

"Eve, don't be that way!" he shouted after me, following me up to the castle.

"I can be this way!" I shouted back, not slowing my pace down one step. "I agreed to go to the wedding Drake! I refuse to go on vacation with the bit-witch!"

"Please for me!" he begged.

"No, you can convince me of everything except for this." I say while turning around and looking at him. "You should have known with our 'history' I wouldn't go on vacation with her."

He looks down, ashamed. "I thought I could talk you out of it. I really want to spend time with her before the wedding."

I nod, trying to keep the tears I feel building from falling over. "That's understandable. Go ahead Drake, I'll spend time with Harry." I couldn't help but think of the most famous saying ever as I said this. **'Bros before Hoes.'**

He nodded and kicked the ground. "I should probably get going."

I nodded and smirked at him while throwing him a wink. "Practice for that honey moon, lover boy."

He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me, walking back towards the port key. I couldn't help but feel as if he was stomping on my heart with each step. He chose her over me. Yes, she was his fiancé but I still felt the betrayal settle within me.

But, I didn't know that this was going to be the last time I saw him for a VERY long time.

**A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! AWWWW YA!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND FAN! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"5…4…3…2…1…" I counted down dramatically before grabbing my bag and passing through the mirror. I felt like I was passing through thick molasses so when I reached the other side I did the jig to get the feeling of slime passing over my body off of me.

"Just on time." I heard Du-Gandalf say as I turned around, only to come face to face with dozens of weapons. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wand. "Please don't make me hurt you."

The men around me laughed, causing me to turn red with anger. I turned to Gandalf to see him sigh and nod in resentment.

I smile and hold up my wand and point it to the one nearest to me. "Avis." I watch as birds shoot out of my wand and laugh as they begin to attack him, causing him to drop his weapon. "Calvorio." I say to the blond one and watch as he begins to bald. "Confundo. Densaugeo. Furnunculus. Incarcerous." I laughed as they all got attacked by minor things and watch as they run around like headless chickens.

I see a bush shaking and watch as three Hobbits laugh at my attacks. I wink at them and watch as Lord Elrond begins to shake with chuckles too.

"Okay, Brooke. I think you should stop now." Gandalf said tiredly and I pouted. "But I'm having fun."

He gave me a hard stare and I sighed. "You always ruin my fun. Finite Incantatem." I watch as all the spells I did come undone and the men look at me in shock. I smile back at them sweetly before taking my seat near Gandalf.

"I missed you, OG." I said as I sat next to him. He sighed and pinched his nose, most likely feeling a headache coming on. "I was gone for five minutes in your time, Brooke. It was five months here."

I gasped in fake shock. "You must have missed me ten times as much then."

"No not really. If you weren't crucial to this mission you wouldn't be here."

I shrug and polish my nails on my chest. "I'll take that as a compliment to my awesome magical abilities."

"Excuse me, Miss. But what are you doing here?" a man with reddish brown hair asked.

I smiled and sent my essence out to him. "To attend the council of Elrond of course."

His eyes became glazed over and he smiled a goofy smile. "Okay."

The blondy kept looking between me and redhead with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing to him?"

I smiled and drew my essence back into my body as I saw Gandalf glare at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brooke what did I say about doing that?" Gandalf scolded me.

I pouted and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "I won't do it again. I promise."

He sighed and nodded before patting me on my head. I smiled and shut my mouth and stared ahead.

"Are you part Elf?" the redhead asked in awe.

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "No, why?"

"What are you?"

I smiled and tapped my nose. "That's the right question isn't it?"

**A/N: UPDATED! YAY! I AM ASKING FOR TWO COMMENTS AND VOTES FOR ME TO UPDATE AGAIN NEXT WEEK! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
